


Thoughts on Drienne

by pedanticsoothsayer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanticsoothsayer/pseuds/pedanticsoothsayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drienne Trevelyan finds herself thrown from her easy life in the Ostwick Circle into a conflict that goes against everything her family wishes for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on Drienne

She remembers Elvira, mentor and friend and protector, shaking her awake. She fills her in as they run down the steps. Ostwick is burning. When they reach the bottom, the templars are waiting. It was only a matter of time. Elvira stands in front of her, telling her to go. She’ll hold them off. Drienne can’t bear to watch. Once she starts running, she doesn’t look back.

She remembers her first kill, the boy no older than her brother. Whether it was an accident or self-defense, she can’t recall. She had been pressed up against the cold stone, desperate and without a weapon. Electricity is in the air. A grunt and the body hits the floor. He stares up at the ceiling with blank eyes, so small inside his armor. She runs faster now. The closer to the door she gets, the fewer bodies she trips over.

She remembers her mother, the petrified look on her face as she opened the door. Her family had feared the worst. They embrace and Drienne holds her closer than ever, trying to make the memories go away. The noises, the  screams. Metal on metal, metal on skin, fire on metal. It all but fades away, the chaos still ringing in her ears.

She remembers Madalaine, practical as ever, wary that the templars would come for her. The dust has settled over the tower. It could have been worse, but rebellion is rebellion. After all, what would it mean for the family? She is an apostate now, a dangerous presence. Drienne reaches for her staff. A click of her sister’s tongue, point proven. She wins this time.

She remembers Christall, still looking at her as if he could carry her on his shoulders. He thinks she should stay. They can protect her, after all she had nothing to do with the rebels, right Ennie? You’ve always been good, tell me you’re not one of them, his eyes say. She never wanted this, the violence, the panic. But in the back of her mind, it nags at the back of her mind. The words of her friends how the Circles don’t work echo. Kinloch Hold, Kirkwall, The White Spire, _Dairsmuid_. Now Ostwick. If she hadn’t before, she supports them now.

She remembers her father, begging her not to go. It will blow over soon enough and everything will go back to normal. She’ll prove nothing by leaving, to support the other mages. He speaks as if she is not one of them, as they always do but it doesn’t hurt now. It fills her with fire. If there’s anything Elvira taught her it’s that she can make a difference. Maybe full rebellion isn’t the best option, but it’s better than nothing. As she will soon learn, sometimes you have to take sides.

She remembers Matthias, standing at the foot of the staircase, markedly more humble without his armor. He had been home for months now, called home after Kirkwall. He’s not supporting the templars, at least not today. With a sneer, he laughs at her newly cut hair and asks if she’s ready. The conclave won’t wait, certainly not for two lesser nobles. She wonders if it would have been different if she hadn’t been a mage.


End file.
